A Different World
by greenliberace
Summary: The wizarding world thrives because of magic...but what happens when it's gone? The Order's got to regain the magic before it's too late...Snape, OC, Lupin and more..
1. Default Chapter

Howdy y'all! This is greenliberace telling you that the first chapter is the hardest, and I _really_ hope that stands to truth once I start on the next chapter. I had a bunch of ideas, but they just weren't working…anyway we'll see how this works! I am open to any and all suggestions, but flames are not going to be accepted. This is my first fic, so I really don't want a bunch of "wow this sucks" type of comments. Most of you write fics yourself, you understand, right? Anyway, this may or may not be a romance…still thinking on that, tell me what you want! Umm…I don't believe there will be slash/rape/mpreg, nothing too terribly gory. The rating might go up later, just depending on what happens in the story. For now, fairly safe and I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter One: Plans

"I won't."

"Please, Severus-"

"NO."

Albus Dumbledore sighed and leaned back to survey his Potions Master. He seemed even paler than usual, though it was well into June. Dark circles had grown beneath his eyes, and he resembled nothing so much as a man who'd lain ill for a very long time. All due, of course, to Voldemort.

After the incident at the Ministry, Severus had had a rough time at the Death Eater gatherings. They'd all suffered for the failure to retrieve the prophecy, but especially those in Voldemort's inner circle, like Severus himself. _Such is the price of rank…_Dumbledore mused. But there were more immediate things to think about now, and his mind quickly snapped back to pleading with the Potions Master.

"Severus, please consider. This woman is a Dueling Master, and excellent at wandless dueling, you wouldn't be bored. And the students could truly benefit from the lessons. I'm sure you'll remember a few times that the knowledge of dueling has saved your own life…?"

A muted flush grew upon Severus' cheeks. Now the old windbag was trying to make him feel guilty! And for some snot-nosed brats who _might_ get hurt in the future… Well, it wouldn't work. Not on Severus Snape.

"Headmaster, as you've already seen fit to tell me countless times that this person is a…_Master_," (he emphasized the master-it was probably a hag from the streets, knowing Dumbledore), "I see no reason why I would possibly be needed to demonstrate. More likely, it would be a waste of both of our time and certainly my talent. I have a hard enough time as it is teaching the dunderheads how to make a Calming Potion, never mind something that actually requires a brain." With an air of finality hanging on his little speech, Severus was ready to leave when a broad smile grew on Dumbledore's face. The professor was instantly wary.

"Oh, but Severus!" he said cheerfully, "you haven't let me finish! I knew, of course, you'd rather have an idea of her skill before dueling in front of the students. Which is why I've invited her here today, so you two can go on and duel." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly at the flabbergasted look on Severus' face, serving to make Severus suddenly quite self-righteous.

"Albus! I'm not even ready-you can't just tell me to go duel a Master, I haven't even practiced-"

"Severus, my boy, you're a Master yourself! Certainly you shouldn't have any problems-and against one who is younger than yourself, as well…but if you truly think you aren't quite that good-"

"I can beat any woman!" growled Severus.

"Good!" Then you can show us at 2 o'clock this afternoon. The duel will take place in the East Garden. I'm rather excited to see you duel, and especially wandless, actually-I've not seen you duel for a while, and the last time we were both in quite a dire predicament. Now, I'm sure you've got to prepare…"

Severus swore silently to himself through the entire long walk down to his dungeons. _How_ did he let Dumbledore talk him into these things? Damn! He really wasn't ready to duel now, he had things to do for his "other master". Though in truth, a break would be nice…and a wandless duel…Severus could feel the anticipation rise up in his blood. He'd always been good at wandless dueling. It had taken many stolen hours from both Voldemort and the Order to achieve the level of Master, and it had been one of the proudest moments of his life when he'd gone to show his old teacher what he'd accomplished. And it _had_ saved his life, many times during the years he had acted as spy. Fighting another true Master now had quite an allure to it…the fact that he'd be fighting a woman truly had no consequence, no matter what he'd said. He'd learned that women could be just as potentially lethal as men. But in reality, it was the magic that chose the winner. In a wandless duel, a person's body and in-born magic had to work in tandem. Some people were naturally better than others, for learning required patience and hard-work. Severus had to smirk to himself. He was _definitely_ better than most…and with that smug thought in mind, he swooped off to his chambers to warm up.

Dumbledore waited until Severus had left the room to let the smile drop from his face. Then he let his face drop into his hands and sighed. He was getting too old to be "influencing" people the way he did, however necessary it was. And he believed it was necessary. Severus truly needed a break. Not many realized just how much of a burden had been placed on his Potions Master-for that matter, Severus seemed to think he could bear the world on his shoulders, if he so chose. It was time he had a chance to breathe, a bit of relaxation, if you could call it that. The only time Dumbledore had ever seen Severus in a truly good mood was when he talked about his Mastery of all dueling. Not even his potions could put a smile on his face. He was fantastic at potions, of course-he had a brilliant mind and a natural talent. But it wasn't a passion for him-it was a job. Surely he deserved a few opportunities during the year to relieve some stress. And who knew? Perhaps he'd get along with the new Dueling Master-doubtful, but if nothing else he'd have someone else to complain about other than poor Lupin, who was resuming his position as Defense professor in the coming year. Much encouraged, Dumbledore got up to leave. He had things to do and people to greet…

Peter Pettigrew inwardly shuddered as he fixed his watery gaze on his Master. The visage of the Dark Lord was horribly contorted into, of all things, a smile. But it held no promise of good will or happiness, it was borne of anticipation-of what, Pettigrew was not anxious to know. His attention snapped back to reality when the Dark Lord's eyes gleamed, and he spoke.

"Can you imagine, Pettigrew, a world without magic? No, I don't suppose you can…try, then, to imagine a world without wands…without broomsticks and potions…the only magic coming from a wizard's inborn magic and creatures who can naturally harness it…" Voldemort slowly sank back, but still retained the gleam in his blood red eyes. Rather daunted, Pettigrew remained standing as he was, not sure whether to respond. The world his lord spoke of sounded like the muggle world, but why…?

Voldemort, too engrossed in his thoughts to care for the ideas racing through hi s servants mind, was instead focused on the vulnerability and unease that had crossed Pettigrew's face when the thought of not having a wand had tried his brain. It was perfect, exactly what he'd known to be true. Wizards were dependent on their wands, to a fault. Even he could attest to that…but soon, it wouldn't matter…there would be no wands to save them.


	2. Introductions

I'm baaaccckkk…okay I know I just did the first chapter, but I don't think that's really enough to get people completely hooked so I'm typing the next chapter now. Plus, I'm just impatient! So here we go…oh, and thanks to my FIRST EVER REVIEWER! Ellis1 gets the Golden review award for the first chappie…I'm writing this kind of hastily and there might be more, but I'll give you credit in the next chapter. And btw…NO mary sues here. Promise! Now go read the story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. I'm just borrowing…I swear I'll give it all back…heehee…

Chapter 2: Introductions

Severus was feeling rather good about himself as he surveyed himself in the mirror. He was not usually a narcissistic person-in fact, quite the opposite. At the moment, though, he was dressed in full dueling garb. Everything was, naturally, black, but the type of clothing wrought quite a difference to the eye. His shirt was cut close to his body, and the sleeves fell to just below the elbow. A black leather belt was settled on his hips with empty loops and holes placed along the sides, in case he would choose to fill them with weapons. The pants were also cut close to his legs, but with plenty of room to move. His long hair, wet from a shower, was tied back with a string of leather thong. Dragonhide boots and hidden armor completed the set. Severus was also enjoying the fact that the clothes allowed a generous portion of usually hidden muscle to show. Even if he was still a bit miffed about being talked into a surprise duel, anger was quickly being replaced with anticipation of the match. It wasn't as though he could help it, anyway. Fighting was simply in his blood-both his uncle and older brother had been master duelers.

**_Bonnngggg….bonnnggg……_**

The chiming of the clock shocked the potions master out of his reverie_. Merlin, I'll be late…_Severus was about to run out the door when he remembered that he had been talked into doing this and was supposed to appear unwilling. He sighed. _That's right, Severus…don't want to ruin the evil reputation..._

As Severus was fighting with this public image, Dumbledore was conjuring up chairs in the East Garden. Yes, Severus would accuse him of turning the duel into a spectator sport, but he wanted Madame Pomfrey on hand, just in case, and he'd promised Minerva…Albus was trying to figure out whether he should Disillusion the whole group or hide the behind the abundant bushes and trees when he heard the soft sound of footsteps behind him. He smiled softly and turned around.

"It's been rather a long while, Miss Fontaine. I was beginning to think my dear goddaughter wasn't going to show up!" The woman before him laughed gently at that before reaching up for a hug.

"Of course I'd show up! I love coming back to Hogwarts, and I love seeing you. The food's not bad, either…" Albus sat down in a chair to chat while his goddaughter sat on the ground and stretched. The Headmaster had 5 other godchildren, but the short little red-head had always had a special place in his heart. Amelia Fontaine's parents had once been students of his, and later cherished friends. Her father had once been the Astronomy professor…before Voldemort. Henry Fontaine was killed in a Death Eater raid, trying to protect his wife, Estelle. Both perished, leaving their 17-year old daughter behind. She was a strong girl, and recovered, but there were undeniable scars left behind. At 34, she was a bit of a loner and somewhat standoffish with those she didn't know. It suddenly occurred to Albus that he should talk with Severus before he tried to antagonize his goddaughter-he couldn't bear the thought of her being emotionally hurt any more than she had been. But Melia had other ideas.

"Albus, you said the man was a Master, correct? I think, if we are going to be working together, I'd like to give him a little test." Albus fixed his bright blue eyes on her dark green ones, and upon seeing that she had only good intentions, sighed and nodded.

"I will warn you, Severus isn't much for surprises…"  
"That's fine. If he can't sense it, I won't do anything. I believe that's him now-I'd better go." And with that, she took off to a row of hedges.

Albus watched her go, quite serenely. He had no idea what she was planning, but he trusted her word. Besides, Severus really was coming, and Albus turned to greet him.

"Hello, Severus! You're looking rather dangerous today." Mentally, Severus rolled his eyes.

"Really, Albus? Perhaps I should change so I don't scare off the new Master…" The Headmaster took his scathing sarcasm with surprising ease.

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary…I hope you won't mind, but there are going to be a few other people joining us. The good thing is, we have plenty of chairs! Come, sit down…" Severus had long since been ignoring the older man. He was suddenly, oppressively aware of a magical presence nearby. _Where is it...? _

"Albus!" he hissed. "Someone's here…"

"Hmm…? Oh, you mean Melia, she wanted you to sense something-" Severus was already running. It truly was a Master, to raise that high of a magical signal. She had started the game…and he would play.

Melia could feel the change in the air as the man—Severus—picked

up her presence. She didn't hesitate to give up her hiding spot and dash out. A feeling akin to a predator pursuing it's prey rose up in her blood, and despite herself a smile crossed her face. Severus, who had stopped short a few feet away, already seemed to promise a worthy match. She slowly began to build up her magic…it pulsed throughout her body, and she could feel it vibrating in her hands and feet, as she waited for him to move…

Albus watched the duel commence from the safety of his chair. It was really a sight to see, wandless dueling. Even he had attempted to learn it, though he preferred a wand, but it was only now that he could fully appreciate it. In a wandless duel, a combatant used his own magic to kick harder, run faster, and occasionally-with physical contact-blast an opponent. In the duel before him, Albus could see tiny explosions of white and blue every time a punch connected, or when a foot touched down on the ground. Oh, to be young again…the old man smiled blissfully and leaned back in his seat. He was sure his colleagues would be angry for letting them miss this, but the two had started early and he'd told the others to come at 2:30. And he was simply too lazy to go get them…

Severus grunted as a swift jab to the stomach sent him of balance, then retaliated with his own. The girl was good. She was probably almost as good as he himself was. But she got reckless, somewhat often, and left her guard down-_like now_. Melia tried a jab, but left her face unprotected. Severus easily dodged her and-Wham! His kick knocked her down-not for long, though-and they resumed the duel.

By now, both had warmed up stiff joints and had grown accustomed to the other's style. The pace accelerated, but they were both still just testing. Half blinded by clumps of sweaty hair, Melia just barely dodged a kick, sparking with magic as it swung byhr head. She returned it just as quickly, and was rewarded with a sharp cry from Severus as he flew back against a stone fountain. She had time to think-That must have hurt-before he charged and caught her legs with his to drop her on the the ground. Her breath came in quick gulps as the fight wore on, and her movements became mechanic.

_Dodge the leg, keep your guard…_

_WAIT-now thrust, jab, move back-_

_Jump that, find cover-_

_Damn._

She'd waited too long, and now was paying the price of quite literally being swung into a tree.

_Get him back…_

"ALBUS! How could you? You knew we wanted to watch!" wailed Madam Hooch.

"Yes, indeed!" piped Filius. The more imposing figure of the Transfiguration professor loomed before the apologetic Headmaster.

"Could you not have simply _waited_?" Minerva said severely. "Honestly! How long have they been going at it?"

"Ah…I believe they started at 2:10, so…half an hour." There was a general rumble of disapproval and outrage, but most of the staff was already sitting down entranced by the two oblivious duelers before them. After 20 minutes or so, a few of them began to break the silence.

"I say, they're rather good, aren't they?"

"Fabulous!"

"That's our Severus!"

"Their" Severus was currently feeling rather numb. Few duels lasted this long, but they were not fighting to win, only to test the other. This duel, however, could not last much longer. They were both exhausted, Severus knew that, and he was acutely aware of his screaming joints and plenty bruises across his body. His lungs burned, and he wanted nothing more than to lie on the ground and pass out. But he couldn't-at least, not until Melia did.

Their fighting was slow now, and clumsy. It caused more pain to throw a jab than to take one; but they couldn't stop. Albus saw they were both near collapse, and shook his head. So much pride and stubbornness was driving them now, but soon…and then it happened.

Severus had drawn back to hit her with what was probably the last of his magic, when she suddenly collapsed to the ground. Melia was so exhausted she hadn't really noticed the tremors in her legs. A little late-she thought ruefully. As if in slow motion, she watched Severus trying to stop the forward motion of his arm, but too late-and he crashed to the dirt beside her. She tried to push herself off the ground, but her arms shook so badly she let herself go limp again. Precious air was flowing through her, and Melia was quite content with that for the moment. A minute passed, where each could do nothing but try and regain their breaths. Then Severus spoke.

"Defense…needs work…" He tried to move off his back to look at her and simply rolled onto his stomach.

"I hope," she panted, "you mean…yourself." Severus was really too tired to answer, so instead he ignored her and suddenly became aware of the sound of applause from the sidelines. _How many people did Dumbledore invite?_-he though angrily. _I don't need an audience…_ This thought was interrupted by a long shadow falling over his eyes. Albus looked (to them) ridiculously cheerful as he gazed down at the two prostrate duelers.

"Excellent! That may have been one of the most captivating duels I've ever seen!"

"Oh, good." Mumbled Severus. "I live to please…" Melia couldn't be bothered to respond. She was more concerned with the fact that she could no longer feel her legs, and that about 5 of her future colleagues were watching from the sidelines. It had struck her that laying on her back, drenched in sweat and spattered with blood and dirt was not the best first impression she could make. But then, she hadn't asked them to come anyway. _At least it'll be a lasting first impression_…she thought morosely. Her thoughts were interrupted by yet another shadow across her face.

"Of course! Of COURSE it would be Severus to go and…and exhaust himself to death!" ranted Madame Pomfrey. "Fools, all of you! Now you've got to be fixed up…why people invented that horrible sport, I don't know…"

"I am still very much alive!" snapped the potions master, but the words had little effect, as he still sounded like a fish gasping for water.

In the end, they had to allow the irate nurse to conjure up stretchers and levitate the poor souls up to the castle. Dumbledore walked along between the stretchers, rambling on about past duels and such. Before they reached the Hospital Wing, however, he seemed to remember something.

"My goodness!" Albus exclaimed. "I've forgotten to introduce you-Melia, this is Severus Snape. He's our best-and currently only-spy for the Order."

"Albus!" cried Severus. "How can you throw that information around so lightly?" That's classified-"

"And Severus," continued the old man, "this is my lovely goddaughter Amelia Fontaine, newest member of the Order."

For once, Severus was too shocked to insult anyone.

Alright, that's it! I had trouble with this chapter…I don't think I like how it came out…anyway. See the blue review button down there? Yeah. Go push it!


End file.
